


Not a hero

by MethodToMyMadness



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MethodToMyMadness/pseuds/MethodToMyMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from war with an injury and a psychosysomatic limp, looking at his family he thinks back to the families he had to ruin during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around an essay I had to write some time ago, I got a B in the essay but this story has been changed for parent lock and johnlock

The sound of guns being shot echo around the battle field as they spit their venom. Bombs dropping, it sound like fireworks on 'guy Fawkes night'. Only no one here is happy. 

"TAKE COVER!" 

John listens to the men in his platoon scream in pain and fear. 

"LOOK OUT SARGE!"

John hears the words but the don't register straight away. A bullet knaws into his shoulder. The pain spreading like the venom of a snake. John showily starts losing consciousness. The last thing he thinks of before blacking out is his family, his Sherlock and his Hamish.


	2. What if it was Mish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John starts thinking of what he had done during the war.

Job wakes up gasping for air as though he has just relived his pain, the pain of war. Sargent John Watson, a hero of war, that's what they see, what they think, but when John looks at himself he sees a coward, it was his fault his men died, ofcourse he was wrong, and sherlock, his partner, reminded him that everyday. 

John looked at the man asked at his side and carefully gets out of bed, it's not often that sherlock slept and when he did John kept it that way. He creeps into his sons room, where hamish sleeps peacefully, so innocent, dreaming of all things nice. 

 

*back in the army, in Afghanistan*  
John crept into the small house like a torantula on a mission, a mission to kill, he slithers into the small bedroom and looks at the young boy asleep, John tears up knowing what his orders were. No-one said there was a kid involved. The young boy wakes up calm, he smiles a. The soldier before spying the gun. 

"Please don't Mr...I...I'll be good...I promise" the young boy is terrified. 

John stammers. Hesitating "I'm sorry" 

The gun is fired, he followed his instructions but his heart breaks seeing the young boys brains across the wall. "What if that was hamish?"

 

*present day*  
John walks to hamish and makes sure he's tucked in and warm before kissing his head. He thinks of in the army. Watching a young girls father kiss her goodbye as he watched his men drag her mummy and daddy away to shoot them dead. He was just following orders but all that ran through his mind was hamish. He regrets everything.


	3. That's all history babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is and always will be there for John.

John is in the kitchen drinking his tea. He looks at the scar on his shoulder, this is karma, isn't it? 

Thinking he's alone John whispers to himself "why? Why did I do it?"  
He feels arms snake around him and he leans back into them. The tall skinny man whispers into the soldiers ear "because you had to, but that's all history babe, what matters is now, what you have , me and Mish....we are and always will be here for you John, because we love you"

"But what If it was Mish? Lock? I...I killed a little...."

Sherlock kisses John gently. "It's all in the past....if you keep thinking of the what ifs you will never see the what will...hey John...."

John looks up at the man he loves so much "yeah ...?"

Sherlock gets on one knee. "I've never had feelings for anyone...but...our family...me to and Mish I want it official. So will you marry me?"

John looks at his boyfriend and smiles. "I uh don't have a ring bu...." He's cut off by a kiss John leans in close and says into the taller mans ear "ofcourse I will Sherlock Holmes"

Sherlock grin and kisses John "I love you....no matter what happened I will always love you."


End file.
